


Making Good (Swan Queen) Choices

by wild_fables



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_fables/pseuds/wild_fables
Summary: Emma feels as if she's never had a choice in her life.  Regina wants her to believe otherwise.  Another possible beginning to Swan Queen; a little plot but mostly fluff.  Let's pretend that Robin is gone, Hook is still around, and things are remarkably calm in Storybrooke.  This gives our ladies a chance to deal with their own situation.  Brief interactions between Regina & Henry, Emma & Snow, and Emma, Regina & Hook.  As always, thank you for stopping by and reading!





	1. I Never Had A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Since posting a few days ago, I've made a few minor edit changes throughout. More clean-up and clarification than anything else. Please let me know what you think - comments are always appreciated, and I do try to respond. Many thanks!

“Why won’t you join us tomorrow?” Emma asked as she put away the last of the dishes in Regina’s kitchen.  She pulled the towel off her shoulder, and wiped down around the sink.  It didn’t appear as if a three-course meal had been prepared and served in that kitchen.  It was spotless.  Of course Henry had helped with the clean-up, but he had excused himself to meet Violet and their friends at the movies.  Emma continued speaking, not looking at Regina, who sat at the island behind her, sipping the last of her wine from dinner.

“I mean, you never do.  It’s really not that bad, and I know Neal misses seeing you.”

“He does?  And he’s confessed this to you, between his teething, gurgling and baby burps?” Regina sat back and crossed her legs, amused.

Emma finished cleaning, neatly hung the rag on the edge of the sink, and turned to face Regina.  She leaned forward on the island.  “Yes, as a matter of fact, he has.  I’m kind of a baby whisperer.  My kid brother and I have a unique bond.  We understand each other completely.”

“Well, tell him that I miss him and I’ll see him as soon as I can.” She glanced down at her blouse, and flicked at something that may or may not have been there.  “What is it with the Charming’s progeny and me? I can’t seem to get rid of you.”  She winked at Emma.

“I don’t know but it seems the feelings are mutual.  I’m starting to think you can’t resist the Charming…” She paused, looking around her for the right word.  She gave up and shrugged.  “Our charm.” 

“The Charming charm?  So eloquent, dear.”

Emma laughed, walking around the island, and sitting next to Regina. “Whatever. I think it’s true, and you haven’t denied it.”

Regina uncrossed her legs, sat a little straighter, and sipped her wine.  “Maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon.  It’s been weeks since I suffered through a mindless visit with your parents.”

“Funny, but yes, they’d like that.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Emma spoke again.

“You really don’t like him.  Do you?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

Regina sighed.  She ran a finger along the edge of the wine glass as she spoke.  “No, I don’t.  There’s not much to like, and we have history.”

Emma leaned forward, trying to meet Regina’s eyes.  “I know you have history, but you have history with everyone here.  Why can’t you forgive him?”

She met Emma’s eyes, and tried to smile.  _Because he’s with you, Emma._ “I have my reasons.   Besides, you don’t need my approval to be with him.  Just let it be.”

Emma was not about to “let it be,” and Regina knew better.  “It makes things really hard, and when we do anything together – all of us – it’s so awkward.”

“Well, I am sorry for that,” Regina lied.  She could care less, and liked making the pirate as uncomfortable as possible.

Emma turned in her seat, and lightly squeezed Regina’s arm as she spoke. “Regina, I’m just asking you to try.  For me.”

She glanced down at long, thin fingers wrapped around her arm, and remembered a time not so long ago when Emma’s touch had awoken her magic.  She could still feel the magic between them, and when they touched, it became even more tangible.  “Emma, you know I’d do just about anything for you, but this…I can’t.”

She loosened her grip, and let her hand fall to her lap with a sigh.

Again, they were quiet.  It was Regina’s turn to break the silence with a question.

“Emma, answer me this – do you really love him?”

“I do.  At least, I think I do.  I’m supposed to, right?  I mean he’s always there.  He’s been pursuing me, waiting.  It’s not like I have any other choices, or as if I ever had a choice to make.”

“What are you talking about?  Of course, you have a choice.”

Emma slid off her stool, and began to pace around the kitchen.  “No, I don’t.  My life has always been decided for me.  Every step I made was predestined, decided by fate, or a curse, or Rumple, or my parents.” She paused, looking at Regina for any sign of opposition or confirmation.  Receiving neither, she continued.  

“Minutes after being born, I was thrown into a tree with Pinocchio, and landed in Maine.  I bounced around from foster home to foster home.  I befriended Lily, Maleficent’s daughter who absorbed all of my darkness as a baby thanks to my parents.  I fell in love with Neal, Rumple’s son, had Henry, who you adopted, who 10 years later, finds me and brings me back to Storybrooke because I’m the savior and the one who breaks the curse.”

She was out of breath by the time she finished.  Regina had only been able to listen and watch wide-eyed.  She realized that Emma’s quick synopsis had been mostly, and sadly, true. 

“Honestly Regina, where in any of that do you see any choices for me?”

She sat back down with a loud thud.  She was breathing heavy, clenching her fists on the cool granite.  

Regina’s response was barely a whisper.  “I’m so sorry Emma.”

Emma took a deep breath, and tried to steady herself. 

“Regina, I don’t want your apology.  I’m not blaming you.  You’ve been manipulated as much as I’ve been.  But don’t you see - why shouldn’t I be with Hook?  It makes as much sense as anything else.”

“But what if there was someone else? Someone else waiting for their chance with you?” She tried to sound hopeful.  She sensed an opening, a possibility for her, but needed to know more. 

Emma scoffed at Regina’s question.  “Someone else?  Someone already here?  Well then, I hope they find me soon.”

Emma looked as if she was about to continue speaking, but she hesitated.  Regina watched as she shook her head slightly, long blonde curls shifting against her shoulders.  “I should go.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to vent like that.”

“It’s all right, Emma.  You don’t have to leave.  We’re friends.” Regina reached out and squeezed Emma's hand reassuringly.

Emma stared down at their hands and smiled weakly. “Friends?  Right, of course.  We’re friends.” She let go of Regina, and scrubbed at her face, trying to rub away the last few minutes. She eventually gave up and sighed. 

“I’m still gonna go.  Thanks again for dinner.”

Regina watched as Emma made her way out to the foyer, slowly put her boots on, gathered her jacket and keys, and quietly opened and shut the door behind her. 

Minutes went by and Regina remained in her kitchen, feeling lost.  She whispered only to the dark, _“But what if that someone else was me?”_


	2. I Love You Both

The next morning, Henry sat next to his mother in the kitchen, much like Emma had done the night before.

“Henry, may I ask you something?”  Regina had gotten little to no sleep last night, and she hated to burden her son with her doubts, but she trusted him.  He was also incredibly observant, and saw what most people usually missed.

He put down the comic book he was reading, and turned to his mother.  “Sure Mom.”

“You spend time with Emma and Hook…”

“Yeah…”

Regina frowned at his lazy response.

“Yes…”

She smiled at his quick correction.  “How are they getting along? Is Emma happy?”

“She’s ok, Mom.  They’re ok.  I mean Ma’s different when she’s around him, like she needs to be careful and super-attentive.  It’s annoying sometimes because that’s not how she acts when it’s just us, or even with Grandma and Gramps.”

He paused, hoping he hadn’t said too much. 

“I see…” Regina nodded, and sipped her coffee.

Henry continued.  “You were never really different with Robin.  You were yourself, and you didn’t try to be someone else for him.  I don’t think Ma feels like she can do that with Hook. Why are you asking, Mom? Everything ok?”

“Yes dear, everything’s fine.  I just worry about Emma.”

“You worry about Emma, and you don’t like Hook.”

She signed, agreeing with her son.  “And I don’t like Hook.”

“And you’re in love with Ma.”

“Henry!” Regina slapped his arm, turning wide-eyed to glare at him.

He winced, rubbing his arm but unable to suppress the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. “But you are, Mom! I’ll apologize if I’m wrong but I’m not wrong.  Am I?”

She rolled her eyes at him, unable to keep from smiling.  “No, you don’t need to apologize. And I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.  Besides Mom, we all know.”

Again, Regina turned to her son in shock.  “What?  But no one’s said anything?”

Henry reached out for his mother’s hands and held them.  “Because it’s not up to us to say anything.  It’s up to you and Ma.”

She looked at their joined hands, and spoke without looking up.  “But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

Henry met his mother’s eyes as he responded.  “Mom, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way, but she’s careful around you.  She’s more afraid of messing things up.” He gave her hands a gently squeeze.

“And I’ve been afraid of losing her.”

Henry waited before speaking again.  “So how long can you keep doing this?”

Regina’s voice was low and scratchy as she responded. He noticed her eyes were now red, and shiny with unshed tears.  “Emma feels like she’s never had a say in her life, like she’s never had a choice.”

He gently wiped a runaway tear.  “Well then, why don’t you give her one, Mom?”

“Henry…”

“Mom, what’s the worst that can happen? You tell her the truth about how you feel, and she chooses Hook.  I honestly don’t think that’s gonna happen, but if it does, I’ll be here for you.  We’ll get through it together.”

“Just think about it,” he implored one last time.

“Ok, I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” He glanced at the wall clock, and slowly released her hands as he stood.  “I have to go.  I’m meeting everyone at Granny’s.”

She nodded, wiping at her tears, and trying to compose herself.  “I know.  Have a good time.”

He bent over, kissed her mother’s cheek, then smiled.  “Ya know, you could join us.  It would be an ideal time for a little heart-to-heart chat with Ma over eggs and pancakes.”

She smacked him again, this time giggling.  “Henry Daniel Mills, you’re an instigator and trouble-maker just like Emma!”

This time he ran away from his mother’s blows, heading for the door.  “I know but you love us!”

And again, she sat in her kitchen, wondering what to do.  But now, in the light of day, things were becoming clearer.  She whispered to herself, _“Yes, I love you both.”_

  

An hour later, she stood outside Granny’s, staring at the door from the sidewalk.  As she worked up the courage to step inside, Archie and Pongo walked by. 

“Good morning Madame Mayor.”

“Good morning Archie.”

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it?  I heard it’s going to be like this for quite a while.”

Regina took in the bright sunshine, the blue sky and billowy clouds above. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, it is beautiful. Out for a stroll?” She scratched the top of Pongo’s head who had been waiting patiently.

“Yes, just a little exercise for the day.  Enjoy the rest of your day, Regina.”

“You too.  Bye Pongo.” Archie waved goodbye, as they continued down the block. 

Regina returned to staring at Granny’s door.  She rolled her shoulders back, stood a little straighter, and took a deep breath.  “Ok, beautiful morning.  Let’s do this.” 


	3. She’s Always Been Regina to Me

She opened the door to Granny's, and stepped inside but didn’t get very far before hearing Emma’s cheery voice.  The blonde sounded surprised and elated to see her.

“Regina, you made it!  Here, we’ll make room for you!” Emma got up and pulled a nearby chair towards the booth where her parents and Neal, Henry, and Hook sat. She approached, but motioned for Emma to stop. 

“No, no, that’s fine.  I won’t stay.  There’s something I need to tell you, and then I’ll go.”

“Is everything all right?  C’mon, we can talk in the back.” She turned but Regina caught her by the elbow.

“Actually Emma, what I need to say, I can say in front of everyone here.  Henry already knows, and it will be easier on you if your parents and Hook hear this from me.” Regina met concerned looks from Snow and Charming, a scowl from Hook, and Henry’s reassuring brown eyes.

Emma tried to dismiss the seriousness coming from her friend.  “Regina, what's going on?”

Regina slowly let it out a breath.  She searched and found Henry’s eyes, and he nodded, offering his blessing and encouragement silently.  She loved him for that. 

“Regina, please.  What is it?”

“Emma, you told me last night you didn’t feel as if you had a choice, and frankly, a lot of that is due to me.  Most of your life was set in motion by what I did, and I am very sorry for that.  But that’s not the case anymore.  Your life is your own, and you can decide how you live it.  And with whom.” She glanced at Hook, and tried not to sneer.  She failed.

“You get to write your own story now.  And I want you to be happy.  I want this as much as my own happiness.”

“I know that, Regina.  It’s what we want for each other.  It’s what we’ve always wanted.”

“I know Emma, but what you don’t know is that I want to be happy _with you_.”

“Regina, you can’t just barge in here and say that to Emma!” Hook slid across the booth and tried to get up.

“I can, and I just did, pirate!”  Regina stared him back into the booth.

“Queen, or no queen, I’ll…”

“Killian, stop it.” Emma stepped between the two, making sure they didn’t get any closer.

“Regina, what are you saying? What does this mean?”

Without hesitating, Regina continued. This was her moment, and she wasn't about to squander it. "Emma, I’m saying that I’m in love with you.  I have felt this way for a long time – maybe since Neverland, maybe since Pan’s curse when I sent you and Henry away.  Maybe even from the very beginning, but I was too scared to do or say anything.  First I was afraid of you breaking the curse.  Then I was afraid of you taking Henry away.  And then I was afraid of losing you – the one person who understood me, defended me, saw me as more than just the Evil Queen.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief.  “What about Robin?  Was that all a lie?”

“No, that wasn’t a lie.  Robin was a good man, and I truly loved him.   We should have been together in another time and place, but I squandered that.  The time we spent together was a gift, but he wasn’t my true love.  I knew that, but you were with Hook, and I wasn’t about to complicate things for you.”

Hook spoke up again.  “So why now, Regina?  Need to ruin Emma’s happy ending?”

“Killian, please just shut up,” Emma implored.

Regina ignored the pirate’s outburst, and stepped closer, taking Emma’s hands in her own. 

“Emma, you know why I’m saying this now.  I don’t think I’m alone here, but you have a choice.  I wanted you to know that.  You also need to know that I will honor the choice you make because I do love you – more than you’ll ever know.”  With a final glance at Snow, Charming and Henry, Regina turned and walked away. 

Emma began to sway as she watched Regina walk away.  She leaned on a nearby chair, as both David and Henry reached over to help her stay on her feet.  She met Henry’s eyes.

“You knew?  You knew how she felt?”

Henry nodded.  “I did, Ma. I’ve always known, but we only talked about it this morning.  She’s always been afraid of losing you.”

Snow approached Emma, and turned her around to meet her daughter’s eyes.  “Honey, it wasn’t just Henry.  We’ve always known.  It was just never our place to say anything.  This was always Regina’s choice, and we had to respect that.”

Hook scoffed loudly behind them.  “Well, it’s a bloody bad choice for the Queen.  She may have lost Emma for good.”

Emma held her mother’s gaze for a few seconds, then nodded, and offered her a crooked smile.  “Then you probably know how this is going to go, right?” 

“I do know, honey.”  She pulled her in close, and kissed her cheek.  Emma then turned to face Hook. 

“Actually Killian…it wasn’t a bad choice at all.  Regina’s not alone in how she feels.  She was just braver than I was by admitting it.”

He reached out for her, but she easily stepped away.  “Swan, what are you saying?”

“I’m sorry Killian, but I can’t do this anymore.  You know things haven’t been right between us.  This is one of the reasons.” 

“But she’s the Evil Queen!”

“No, she’s not.”  Emma quickly grabbed her jacket, and shouted as she ran past them, “She’s always been Regina to me, and I love her.”


	4. So We’re Doing This?

Emma took the diner steps two at a time, and scanned up and down the block for Regina.  She easily found her walking away towards the mansion.  She immediately called out and ran to catch up to her.

“Regina, hold up!  Please slow down!”

Emma caught up, but Regina didn't slow down or turn around.  They walked side by side at the same brisk pace.

“Regina, please slow down.  Or stop.  Stopping would be better.  And why didn’t you drive?”

She only slowed down, not willing to stop or meet Emma’s gaze. “I walked this morning because I thought I needed time to think before I did something rash.  Clearly, I didn’t do enough walking or thinking.” 

“Regina, wait. Please look at me.” She quickly stepped in front of her, and held her by the arms.

“Emma, please.  Just let me go.  I feel foolish enough. I just want to go home.”

Emma bent down, meeting Regina’s eyes and noticing for the first time that she had been crying.  Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed, and her makeup was starting to smear.

“Regina, why are you crying?”

“Because I’m a fool, Emma!  I just made a fool of myself back there!  Please let me go, and let’s forget this morning ever happened.”

Emma stepped in closer, and gently wiped the tears away.  She softly smiled as Regina finally looked up.  She let herself get lost in Regina’s warm, brown eyes that now looked painfully sad, and silently hoped she’d never see her cry again, unless they were happy tears. She held Regina’s face as she spoke.

“Regina, I can’t let you forget this morning.”

“Why not?”

“Because this is the morning when I finally make a choice for myself.  My choice to be with the woman that I’ve been in love with for forever.” 

She felt, more than heard Regina’s gasp, and she was back to crying again.  Emma chuckled, and pulled her close.  She held on until the crying subsided.

She whispered, “Who knew the Queen was such a crier?”

Regina shook a little – _was that a giggle?_ – and slapped at Emma’s shoulder as they held each other.  When she did pull herself away, she took a deep breath, and with a wave of her hand, her makeup was back to being flawless.  “Don’t you dare breath a word of this, Miss Swan.”

“Not a word, but you forget.  I’ve been around for movie nights at the Mills household.  You’re a sucker for romantic comedies, Madame Mayor.”

She tried to suppress a smile, but lost, as Emma grinned brightly at her.  They stared at each other, taking each other in, and forgetting about their surroundings.  Emma finally shook herself free, and pulled them around the corner and away from the main street.

They stood close as they both spoke at the same time. 

“So...”

“So…”

“So we’re doing this? You and me?” Emma motioned between the two of them.

“This,” Regina repeated the hand gesture, “has been going on for a while.”

Emma nodded, “It has been, and I’m so sorry that I never said anything.”

“It wasn’t just you Emma, but last night you broke my heart.  I couldn’t let you think that Hook was your only option.”

Emma reached out for her once more. “Thank God for that!” She was distracted by having the brunette in her arms again.  She breathed in Regina’s perfume, admired her flawless skin, the slight scar above her lip, and brown eyes that were getting darker and darker the longer they stood in their impromptu embrace. 

This time it was Regina who gently broke the spell, and took a small step back.  She cleared her throat.

“So yes, Miss Swan, we can do this just as soon as you say good-bye to that pirate of…”

Emma held up a hand, interrupting her. “Already done.”  Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

She continued. “I don’t think I left much doubt as I ran out of the diner.  I believe I said something like, ‘She’s always been Regina to me, and I love her.’  Or something like that.”

Regina wasn’t sure what possessed her – maybe it was Emma’s confession, or that she could finally act on her feelings – but she pushed Emma hard up against the nearest wall.  They landed with a loud thud.   Regina’s look was unabashedly sexy, and Emma felt her body respond immediately.  Her breathing became labored, and she felt a pull deep in her belly that was moving throughout her body.    

“Or something like that?” Regina whispered, her voice low and sultry. 

“That's what I said,” Emma swallowed hard. “I love you, Regina." She held Regina’s eyes for a few more minutes. Again, the street noise around them reminded them of where they were.  Emma reluctantly pushed Regina away, but didn't let her go. The air around them remained charged and electric.  Both women smiled knowingly.  Maybe it was their magic, pent-up emotions, or their recent confessions, but whenever they did get together, it would be wild and powerful, exhilarating and exhausting.  They just knew it. 

Emma looked around as she spoke, “We should really go somewhere – before we start to blow shit up.”

Regina laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Granny’s?” she asked, looking down the block from where they had just been.  Before Regina could answer, she turned and looked in the opposite direction.  “Or your place?”

“I’d like to be alone…with you, Miss Swan.” She stepped forward, sliding her hand down Emma’s arm, weaving their fingers together.  The blonde looked down at their joined hands, admiring how well they fit together, and smiled. _How could they have not known? How could they have waited so long?_

She brought her gaze up to meet Regina’s warm, brown eyes as she spoke.  “I’d like that.”  She turned to begin their walk, but Regina held her ground. 

“I can think of a quicker way,” Regina smiled, as she released her hand and tugged Emma close, her hand resting on the small of Emma’s back.

In the brunette’s arms, Emma smiled shyly.  “I always dreamt of this.”

“Of this?” She looked down at their bodies pressed together. “We’ve used magic to transport ourselves before?”

“I know.  But I’ve fantasized being in your arms, being this close, when we poofed somewhere together.”

She smiled at Emma’s confession, then looked away with a crooked grin. “Well, this is a first for me too, Miss Swan.”

“Really?”

“It’s true. It’s the first time I’ve had to practice magic with someone’s hand on my ass.” 

Emma grinned back at Regina’s raised eyebrow, and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “Well, you better get used to it, your majesty.”

Regina felt herself warm and her heartbeat quicken at the blonde’s low, throaty voice in her ear.  She smiled and raised her lips to Emma’s covering them softly and sweetly.  Their kiss deepened and became more urgent as Regina’s magic swirled around them. 

_Yes, she could definitely get used to this._

 

_The End._


End file.
